


Here With Me

by quartzguts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzguts/pseuds/quartzguts
Summary: While at a party, Noctis and Ignis overhear an unfortunate conversation.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

> written for a kiss prompt on tumblr: ignoct, no.10 "...desperately."

Noctis gasped against Ignis's lips. "Please."

"Noct, not here," Ignis said insistently. Still, he pulled Noctis closer, moving them both back until they were flat against the wall. He turned his head, checking the hall for unwanted visitors. There was no one coming around the corner right then, but with the party happening only a few meters away they weren't out of the woods yet.

Noctis rained kisses along his jaw, his lips soft from the chapstick he had applied earlier. His makeup for that evening was subtle - a touch of mascara and blush, the thinnest bit of eyeliner - but combined with the uncharacteristic slicked back hairstyle he looked striking. For once his blue eyes weren't covered by his bangs, and under normal circumstances Ignis would gladly get lost in them for hours.

This was not, however, normal circumstances.

"Noct," Ignis warned as his boyfriend tried to kiss him again.

"Come on, Ignis, just hold me," Noctis said. There was a slight shake in his shoulders. In the ballroom down the hall someone laughed, a shrill sound, and Noctis flinched. Ignis rubbed a thumb over his cheek while the party continued uninterrupted, glasses clinking as toasts were made and small talk exchanged.

After checking one more time to ensure they were alone, Ignis kissed Noctis's forehead. "After the party, we'll have the rest of the night to ourselves. For now, we need to go back and make an appearance."

"We've been making an appearance for two hours!" Noctis said. "Besides, didn't you hear what they were saying? They were talking about..."

"About your marriage," Ignis finished when Noctis trailed off. "Noct, we both knew it was going to happen eventually, and besides that the Councilwoman was merely speaking in hypotheticals. Please calm yourself."

"I can't! It's - I'm - fuck, Iggy, don't you care?" Noctis ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up. Ignis waited until he was done, then pulled a comb out of his pocket to fix it. "They're going to force us apart just so I can marry someone I don't know and can't love."

"His Majesty will do everything in his power to ensure your match is a good one," Ignis said soothingly. "As for me, I will be by your side until the very end."

"I don't want you by my side, I want you with me! I want..." Noctis sighed, going limp in Ignis's arms. Ignis forced his expression to remain calm despite his pain at seeing Noctis so distressed. He needed to stay composed, especially since Noctis couldn't. "I'm sorry, I know. I just... thought we'd have more time."

"I did as well," Ignis admitted. "Twenty is a bit young to be married, even for modern day royals. But these are troubled times. A politically advantageous marriage would do much to secure Lucis's future."

"Yeah, I know." The resigned look on his face was even worse than the sadness, and Ignis found himself grabbing Noctis's hands and pulling him away from the ballroom, despite his earlier insistence that they return. Noctis didn't resist. By the time they reached the elevator that would take them down to the lobby, he was shaking again.

"I've been so happy," Noctis said. "So, so happy. And I just want you to know that I don't regret any of it."

"Neither do I." The elevator dinged and opened, revealing itself to be empty. Ignis gently guided Noctis inside and hit the 'close door' button before anyone could walk in after them.

There were cameras in the elevators like there had been cameras in the hall, but Ignis didn't care as he pushed Noctis up against the wall and kissed him desperately. They stayed like that for as long as they could, until the elevator dinged again and they had to return to the rest of the world.

Nobody bothered them as they left the lobby and walked down to the parking garage. Ignis had every intention of taking Noctis home and treating him to a batch of freshly baked pastries, but when he laid his hand on the car door Noctis cleared his throat.

"Wanna go out?" he asked. His eyeliner was smudged from where he'd been rubbing at his eyes. "There's this theater nearby that has late night screenings, and a decent 24 hour diner next to it."

Ignis paused. "Are you asking me out on a date, Noct?"

"Yeah. I want us to go on one. Just this once."

Ignis could feel his heart shriveling up like it was preparing to die, but he forced a smile. The last thing either of them needed right then was tears. "Alright," he said. "Just once."

They could deal with the future later. This night was theirs.


End file.
